


Jealousy

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, one-sided yuki sohma/tohru honda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem of jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

I am jealous of what's not mine  
Not angry, not upset  
Jealous, a peaceful jealousy  
One that does not lash out  
And cause physical and mental damage  
Jealous my hand is not in your hand  
Jealous my arms are not around your waist  
Jealous my lips do not touch your lips  
Jealous my eyes do not wake up to your eyes  
Jealous that you are not mine  
I want you to be mine  
But I will accept that you're happy with him  
And that I am simply fine with it


End file.
